You didn't have to Ask
by True.Writer.at.heart
Summary: Gabriella & Troy dont know each other they never had a reason to til now when they have to work on a project together. But things dont go so smoothly so Gabriella tells Troy to back off... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! TxG
1. Preveiw

**Ok it's my next story here's a preview ****

* * *

**

**You Didn't Have to Ask**

**Gabriella and Troy didn't know each other they never had a reason to `til now, when they have to work together on a project…**

**Teacher: OK let's see Gabriella Montaz and Troy Bolten you will be working together.**

**( Troy and Gabriella look around to find each other.)**

**They work on the project together,but things don't go smoothly. So Gabriella tells him to back off and leave her alone after they turn it in…**

**(Shows Troy and Gabriella turning in their project)**

_**Bell rings**_

**Gabriella: Ok we turned in our project and doing it with you was hell. So don't bug me anymore, just stay away from me.**

**Troy: But…**

**Gabriella: Bye Troy**

**(Gabriella walks away)**

**The thing is Troy doesn't want to leave her alone or stay away from her infact he wants to do the complete opposite.**

**(Shows Gabriella at her locker while Troy whatches from behind a wall)**

**But what happens when something happens to Gabriella that changes her whole relationship with everyone. Will Troy be the on to put her back together again…**

**(Shows Troy knocking on a door. Then Gabriella opening it.)**

**Gabriella: Troy what are you doing here?**

**Troy: I didn't come here for any trouble I just wanted to give you the homework that your missing.**

**Gabriella: Thanks, but I didn't ask you to so why did you?**

**Troy: You didn't have to ask it was no big deal.**

**(And Troy walks away leaving a baffled Gabriella)**

She knew she told him to leave her alone so why did he keep coming back. Did he like her? Only one way to find out...

**Find out what happens in...**

**You didn't have to Ask**

_**Coming Soon (1.13.10)**_


	2. It's Time For A Change

_**Yea yea yea I know it's like 3months late but I had a lot going on So here it is it's short I know but it's the first chapter I didn't have much to build on so here it is i'll try really hard to have the next chapter up by friday since I'm om spring break i don't have anything else to worry bout so yea. I'm gonna stop typing so you can read the story already ENJOI!!!**_

* * *

"GABRIELLA!!!" Two voices screeched

Gabriella turned and smiled at her two best friends in the whole world, Sharpay and Taylor. Today was the first day back from summer vacation and the year Gabriella Montez would be graduating from East High and going off to collage.

"Hey guys how was your break?" She questioned

"It was awesome but it would have been better if you guys were there." Sharpay replied." oh and Gabriella I see Tatiana came home for break."

"She did? Why didn't you tell me?" Taylor questioned.

" I was going to but you left early and I didn't tell you Sharpay so how do you know?" Gabriella questioned tilting her head.

" Because you look hot, your not in your usual sweats. I'm guessing when you guys went to Beverly Hills you did some serious shopping." Sharpay replied

She looked down to see what she was wearing, black short shorts, a purple love PINK v-neck, black converse and a juicy ring. Tatiana was her 20 year old sister, she was beautiful. She's a part time model while going to UCLA. Whenever she came into town she made Gabriella dress up like her but this time when she came she changed her whole wardrobe and took out all he regular clothes replacing them with designer brands.

"Yea we did and she said she's staying for a while. I love her but she's gonna kill me." Gabriella said

"I think your over reacting, and I don't even see the big deal. G this is our senior year it's time for a change." Taylor exclaimed . Sharpay nodded in agreement,

"Ugh you guys are so difficult." She said in frustration

"Well we try" They said in unison just as the bell rang.

"Come on it's the start of our senior year. We have to go to the gym for the pep rally." Gabriella said

"Wow having a pep rally first thing in the morning on the first day back this should be fun." Sharpay said sarcastically

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**After Pep Rally**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello students my name is welcome to English. Now let's get one thing straight I am a cool teacher but if you don't do the homework detention. This is a college level class so I expect very high quality work. Are we clear?" He questioned looking around "Good now first assignment will be due next Tuesday" Groans from several students were heard " You with a partner that I will assign you will be writing a stoy combining you summer vacations. You may not make things up and I will know if you do. This assignment will be worth 50 points. Ok partners." As he announced partners Gabriella was in utter shock never in her 18 years as a teacher ever assigned a project on the first day this guy had to be insane. "Gabriella Montez" Gabriella looked up and stood. "You will be working with Troy Bolton."

A tall blue eyed boy stood. He looked at Gabriella he had never even seen her around in school but somehow recognized her name. Gabriella had also never seen him around was he new? Somehow Gabriella knew this was going to be an interesting year, but like Sharpay said it was time for changes.

* * *

_**Tah Dah! yea I know the teacher talks for like the whole thing But that's just how things kinda fell into. Yea so comment plz plz plz i will take advice**_

_**By the way if you want to see Gabriella's outfit for yourself go to my profile and hit the link**_


End file.
